The Plotting After
by kazamaCEO
Summary: This is just a brief thought of a possibility after the end of the Tekken 2 tournament; it is just Lee Chaolan and a plan for vengeance...


The Plotting After by Reesa "kazamaCEO"  
  
Dead. He was dead.  
  
Kazuya Mishima was truly gone, his body swallowed up by the raging molten lava of the active volcano that may as well have been his tortured soul.  
  
Heihachi Mishima had returned to the Mishima Compound with a bit of light in his visage, if not a little tiredness and disappointment along with it.  
  
And Lee Chaolan was gone.  
  
Lee had seen the grim yet sad expression in Kazuya's face the morning of the final match of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, and he knew. Kazuya wasn't going to fight; he was going to sacrifice himself. For what, Lee wasn't quite sure, though he knew it involved Jun Kazama, a demon, and Jun and Kazuya's unborn son. And Lee left the Mishima household after Heihachi, he and Kazuya's father, departed for the volcano which was the final destination of Tekken 2. And Kazuya. And quite possibly, Lee Chaolan.  
  
But he had a plan...  
  
Lee stopped his white Honda at a red light and paused in his hurriedness to get away from Heihachi and his ruthless ideas to go over his plan in his head. It was a very difficult and convoluted plan, but it was possible. And soon, thanks to a little contribution from Heihachi and some research, Lee would put it into action.  
  
Yeah, thanks for the donation, dad, it helps. He snorted. Being a secretary to Kazuya had its benefits, one of them being he handled alot of the Zaibatsu's financial issues. Which included bank accounts. Heihachi was no doubt already going over the MFE's money situation and the old man would definitely not skip over the little transaction that had just taken place that day.  
  
Ha. Step One to the 8 billion ways I'm going to get back at you, you old bastard... Don't forget to check your bedroom where I left a little "present" for you.  
  
Chaolan almost giggled. The "loan" and the "gift" he left for Heihachi to fume over were virtually nothing compared to what he had in store.  
  
The G-Corporation. Lee mouthed the words and they were sweet on his tongue. His name for his plan. The plan to bring back his brother...  
  
The red light flashed green and Lee nudged the S2000 forward, concentration still on his thoughts of his adopted brother. The same brother he lived with for over a decade, the one he shared his hate, guilt, pain, and love with. The same one who he had comforted many times after Heihachi's anger manifested itself on him, and who had done the same in return when they were children.  
  
How could one hate someone so much, yet love them a thousand fold?  
  
Lee wiped a tad bit of moisture from the corner of his eye.  
  
I will see you again, Kazuya. I will make sure of it... He had said that as many times today as he had silky strands of silver hair on his head.  
  
The G-Corporation... Little did Kazuya or Heihachi know that Lee did more than spend time with girls and hit the drugs. He had a fascination with science, particularly genetics. He had read so many articles on biotechnology that he considered abandoning the world of business to get a degree in bioengineering. Not that I would really be much in business and managing, he thought bitterly. Heihachi had prepared him with schooling and a little experience to take over the Zaibatsu when he had passed on, but Lee knew better. I never would have gotten to be CEO. He had absolutely no plans of giving me the position while he or Kazuya was around. And Heihachi planned to die an old man. A very old man. Even with Kazuya dead now, it would still probably be another 20 years or so until Lee could finally take over, declaring Hei too senile to run the MFE. Considering he didn't find someone else first...  
  
Lee's reason to leave included the fact that Heihachi would probably "get rid" of him now that he had no purpose; his original purpose was to just a test for Kazuya. Now what since Kazuya was gone? Lee didn't want to know. I'm just an annoying brat to him, and I always was. Even I wasn't stupid enough to not know why I was there.  
  
Lee eased his Honda around a corner and sped towards the international airport. He was going to America to carry out his G-Corporation, where he would hopefully be safe from Heihachi. And Kazuya would be reborn through the talented scientists he had already recruited in advance...  
  
Your point being...? Even if you are successful, brat, what makes you so sure Kazuya's not going to pound your pretty little ass into the ground when he places his new eyes on your skrawny little frame? Will he even remember you at all, you silver shit?  
  
Lee batted the nagging voice of doubt away. He couldn't afford to be pessimistic at this point. Kazuya would be back, and with a vengeance ONLY for his father.  
  
8 billion ways... Oh so very sweet...  
  
A fuzzy, idealistic vision of Kazuya and himself taking turns beating on the old man flitted teasingly through his mind. Lee pressed harder on the gas, unaware of how fast he was going. So very sweet...  
  
A jet flew overhead, pulling him back into the now. He blinked, and let off the gas as he neared the airport. He pulled into the parking lot, using an ID card to access the personal parking area that was reserved for members of the Mishima Empire. He grabbed his bags, looking around nervously, and caressed the smooth body of his car. It would be shipped to America later tonight, which he was grateful for. He felt like the Honda was his only friend at the moment.  
  
Are you going insane, insolent whelp?  
  
Chaolan silently cursed the small voice and continued on toward the airport, lighting a cigarette on the way and eying every face he passed to make sure it was not familiar. He did NOT want to be caught when he was almost free. He paused outside the airport doors to suck the rest of the rush out of his cigarette, then squashed the white body to a pulp with his heel. Exhaling, he stepped into the airport.  
  
Lee nodded to the stewardess behind the Japan Air counter, flashing his ID to her quickly. She nodded. Another traveler from the Zaibatsu. He left his single suitcase by the counter and continued on to his gate with his ticket and his briefcase.  
  
Further from yet ever closer to you, Kazuya...  
  
After a brief waiting period, Lee's plane began boarding. He was boarded among the first, being a passenger of first class. He had avoided using one of the Zaibatsu's private planes, mainly because he wanted to make this a clean getaway. All of the Zaibatsu planes were manned by Zaibatsu pilots and assistants, and they were sure to talk...  
  
Chaolan settled into the comfortable leather chair that would be his for the next 12 hours. Heihachi's money gave him enough space on the plane to be comfortable and have a little bit of privacy. He looked at his watch. 7 PM. Perfect. The staff on the Mishima Compound were off-duty. At least, the ones that mattered...  
  
Lee picked up his satellite phone and dialed the number of one of the Zaibatsu researchers, who had been a friend while he had lived there. "Hey, Hiroshi. It's Lee Chaolan..."  
  
Lee had made a deal with his friend that if Hiroshi retrieved part of Kazuya's body or a bit of blood or skin, he would invite him to America to work as part of the genetics team at the G-Corp, and would be offer him free schooling if it was required. Hiroshi had immediately agreed. A plane would come for him in three weeks if he was successful in recovering the sample from the hardened magma where Kazuya's body lay.  
  
"Yeah... yeah... Alright, great... I'll talk to you soon then. Yup, bye." Things were going perfectly.  
  
Lee turned his phone off and leaned back into the soft leather of his chair. 12 hours... Then our project begins. He grinned and looked out the window as the stewardess demonstrated the safety procedures of the plane. I will see you again, Kazuya. I will make sure of it... 


End file.
